Mama Benjamin
)|birth_place = Washington, D.C.|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = January 2, 2006|released = March 13, 2006|image = }}Thea Vidale is an American stand-up comedian and actress. Career WWE career (2006) Vidale made her début on World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in January 2006. She appeared as the mother to wrestler Shelton Benjamin, who had been going through difficulties in the preceding weeks. Her first appearance was on the January 2 episode of Raw, where she surprised Benjamin by showing up and yelled at him that he wasn't acting the way Benjamins act. Over the next several weeks, "Momma Benjamin", as she came to be known, was involved in several backstage skits resulting in her challenging wrestlers to matches in Shelton's behalf. Unlike in his streak before her arrival, however, Shelton won the majority of these matches. On the February 6, episode of RAW Momma Benjamin attempted to interfere in Shelton's match with the Big Show, only to have the Big Show turn to her and scream in her face. After he turned back to finish the match (which he won), Momma Benjamin fainted to the ground, prompting EMTs to rush to her side and wheel her backstage. The official WWE website later announced that she was resting at home after suffering from a heart arrhythmia, which was what caused her to pass out. Momma Benjamin returned to Raw the next week, but with an oxygen tank attached to her wheelchair that started being used as a weapon, especially on the February 20 episode when she led Shelton to winning the WWE Intercontinental Championship, in the process turning them both heel. Momma Benjamin was mentioned for the final time on WWE television on March 13, with Shelton announcing to the crowd that she was having heart surgery, and had no plans to return to WWE. Voice work She provided the voice of Mammy Two Shoes in re-dubbed versions of Tom and Jerry from 1989 to 2001, replacing Lillian Randolph. Other media appearances In 1999, Vidale appeared at the Philadelphia GLBT Pride Fest, her first GLBT event, with comic Etta May. Both were honored by the city's mayor, who officially named the day simultaneously "Thea Vidale Day" & "Etta May Day". Vidale was announced as co-host for the 2009 AVN Awards, with Belladonna and Jenna Haze, on Saturday, January 10 at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas. Personal life Vidale has spoken often about her troubled marriage where she suffered physical abuse from her husband. She had four children from that marriage and later left the kids with her ex-husband when she began touring around the country. She has spoken frequently about her faith in God. On October 21, 2010, Vidale was a guest on The Howard Stern Show, where she announced she had decided to have gastric bypass surgery because she had developed complications resulting from type 2 diabetes. She stated, "I have four children. This is not about vanity...I want it to be like a rebirth. A new me. A healthier me."Category:WWE Alumni Category:2006 Debuts Category:2006 Departures Category:American Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:RAW Divas